


The Continuing Works of Carver Edlund

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Fiction is Awesome, M/M, Naomi's Cas-trol, Trialberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's enlisted help with the Demon Tablet: Charlie Bradbury.  Kevin acting weird, Dean can ignore.  Of course he is, he's under a lot of pressure right now.  Charlie acting weird, well, that's a little much.  But the answer?  Dean is freaked out a little by.  Cas and Sam?  How did he not know about this?</p>
<p>Rating for language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continuing Works of Carver Edlund

Kevin acting odd didn’t really bother Dean. The kid was working his ass off. If he had something that helped take the edge off the stress, good for him. Dean knew perfectly well how important it was not to work so hard the stress built up to where you were making mistakes. But when Kevin suggested that Charlie should come help him, and the two of them ended up spending half their time giggling together, Dean was rapidly approaching the line.

Sam actually showed up for dinner that night, which Dean was counting as a victory. The Trials had him so fucked up he was barely eating, and either not sleeping or sleeping all the time.

“Sam, you look better!” Charlie said when he came in.

Sam yawned. “Thanks… wait, Charlie? When did you get here?”

“Last week?” Kevin said. “Cas come by recently?”

“Not that I know of, but apparently I’ve missed Charlie being here for a week?” Sam looked at Dean. “Has he?”

“No. Last I talked to him he said it was dangerous to be around him. No idea what that means, but he’s staying away until he’s fixed whatever it is,” Dean said. “Why do you even ask, Kevin?”

“Just seems weird, Cas not coming to help Sam out when he’s sick like this,” Charlie said. “Even if he can’t heal Sam, there’s gotta be a way he can make him feel better!”

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and Dean could see his what the fuck reaction mirrored in his brother’s face. “What are you talking about, Charlie? Cas is a lot more Dean’s friend than mine. So if he can’t be around Dean…”

“Sure, of course, Dean’s _friend_ ,” Kevin said with a huge grin.

Sam shoved his half-eaten burger away. “I am too tired to deal with this. I have no idea what you’re talking about, and it’s making my head hurt.” He headed back to his bedroom.

“You stay right here,” Dean snarled, pointing at both Kevin and Charlie. He went after Sam with the burger.

Sam looked up and shook his head. “Dean, I…”

“Just eat the damn thing, Sammy, starving yourself ain’t gonna help with the headache or the tiredness.” Dean put the hamburger on the nightstand. “I’m gonna find out what the hell’s gotten into the Nerd Twins. If I come back in here and that burger’s not gone, I’m cutting it into bite-sized pieces and doing the airplane thing.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sam said, but he reached for the burger.

“Try me.” Dean took off, heading back out.

Charlie and Kevin were still there when Dean got back. “Okay. What the hell was that?”

Kevin and Charlie looked at each other. “You really don’t know what we’re talking about?” Kevin said.

Dean sat down, glaring at them both. “I really don’t. So if you don’t mind…”

“It’s Sam and Cas. They’re… how have they kept it secret from you?” Charlie said. “They’re together.”

Dean blinked. “Come again?”

“Sam. Cas. Sleeping together. In love. I don’t know. Some kind of relationship,” Kevin said.

“I’m assuming you’ve got some kind of evidence, and you’re not just making stuff up?” Dean couldn’t believe this. It’s not that he cared about Sam and Cas being together. If they were, good for them both. But why hadn’t they told him? How had he not noticed?

“Yeah, come on, we’ll show you.” Charlie bounced up, and Dean followed. “I’ve read the self-insert one, so I know you know who Carver Edlund is.”

“Carver… Chuck? What’s Chuck got to do with anything?”

“Who’s Chuck?” Charlie flipped open her laptop and opened a browser. “Carver Edlund. The guy who writes those books about you and Sam.”

“Yeah. His real name’s Chuck Shurley. I guess he left that out. Can’t blame him, but still.” Dean watched Charlie click a few links.

“Here we are!” Charlie turned the laptop to show a story published a few weeks ago. “See? By Carver Edlund.”

“That’s impossible. Chuck’s dead.” Dean turned and stared at Kevin. “If Chuck were alive, Kevin would be in college living his apple-pie life. One prophet at a time, Cas said.”

Kevin shrugged. “Maybe someone’s found a way around the rules. Because someone ran an analysis when these showed up and they’re pretty sure they’re genuine. The writing styles and word choices and stuff match up.”

“Samlicker81, and she really knows Carver’s work. Like, she is obsessed with it.”

"You're not wrong. Creepy." Dean took the laptop from Charlie and began reading. When he hit the sex scene, he closed the laptop and shoved it away from him. “What the fuck.”

Charlie rescued the laptop with a glare at Dean. “I’ve read one that I’m in, when I helped you with Dick Roman, and that’s pretty much how I remember things happening. So even if it’s not the original Carver Edlund, it’s someone who knows about things.”

“Wow.” Dean stared at the laptop. “If Sam’s asleep, this can wait till morning, but now I want some damn answers.”

 

Dean was waiting when Sam stumbled out of his room in search of coffee the next morning. He started pouring when he heard Sam’s door open, and had it ready to hand to Sam by the time Sam made it into the kitchen. “Drink up, because you and me need to talk.”

“Uh, okay…” Sam took the coffee and took a sip. “Uh-oh. You put vanilla in. Now I’m worried.”

Good. Let him worry. Dean waited until Sam had downed about a third of his drink. “Sammy? There a reason you didn’t feel the need to tell me you were sleeping with Cas?”

Sam spat out the sip he’d just taken. “Because I’m not? What the fuck, Dean?”

“Carver Edlund says you are,” Dean said.

“Okay, one, Chuck’s dead. Two, even if he wasn’t, maybe he’s gotten to the point where he can’t tell prophetic dreams from normal… well, bizarre but not prophetic. Three…” Sam shook his head. “Me and Cas? Really? You honestly think I could hide that from you?”

“I didn’t, but Carver Edlund… something’s going on here, and it’s not like I can’t see how you and Cas could fall for each other.” Dean took a sip of his own coffee. “Any ideas?”

“Yeah.” Sam set his coffee down and folded his hands together. “Cas, I know you don’t think it’s safe to be around us right now, but something really weird’s come to our attention and you’re involved, so I think you should hear this. It’s got something to do with Chuck Shurley.”

“Chuck Shurley is dead.” Even expecting the guy, the way Cas just appeared sometimes still made Dean jump in surprise. “You should know that.”

“That’s what we thought, but he’s publishing again,” Dean said. He handed Cas a printout that Charlie gave him of when Sam went to visit Cas in the mental hospital.

Cas flipped through it. “I’m not certain, but I think I remember this happening… wait a minute.” He looked up at Sam. “I don’t remember this part.”

Sam stood up and looked over Castiel’s shoulder. He’d barely started reading when he flushed. “Dean, you are such a jerk. Cas, you don’t remember that because it didn’t happen.”

“That’s good. I would hate to think I’d forgotten something like that.” Castiel sat down, still reading.

Dean looked between them. “So the two of you are both saying that somehow, Chuck’s getting fake visions, and you’re not actually sleeping together?”

“Yes, Dean. Like I told you. There is no way we could have kept that from you, and I can’t imagine why either of us would try,” Sam said.

“So that Dean wouldn’t kill me.” Both Winchesters turned to stare at Castiel, but the angel never looked up from his reading. “He’s very protective of you, and no one’s hurt you more than I have.”

“Lucifer and Michael have,” Sam said.

“None of which you’d remember if it weren’t for me.” Castiel looked up finally, noticing both boys staring at him in bewilderment. “I would have told you, Dean. I was just offering a reason why I might have chosen not to. I can’t imagine why Sam would go along with it, though.”

“I’m more weirded out by the fact that you’ve actually thought about this. And that you’re still reading that.”

Castiel had, in fact, gone back to reading. “It can’t be Chuck’s work, but there are strong similarities in the style. Whoever is writing these is very good. I might try to find more. It would help me remember this time without the fuzz.”

“You might run into a lot of things that didn’t happen, like what you’re reading,” Sam said. “Are you sure you want to run the risk of remembering things wrong?”

“Well, obviously, if I encounter something like this it’s fake. I was clearly not in my right mind and in no position to give consent, you’d never do that. Even if for some reason you wanted to despite the way I hurt you. The rest of it… I don’t know about. But as I can’t be sure of my own memories anyway, it might be worth looking at.” Castiel set aside the last page and looked up. “What?”

“You, uh…” Sam trailed off, unable to find the words as he looked helplessly at Dean.

“Kinda sounds like you want to,” Dean supplied.

Castiel looked between the two of them. “That surprises you?”

“Yes, that surprises me!” Sam said. “Why wouldn’t it? Of all people, you know how broken I am, how I’m duct tape and safety pins in my head. You don’t need…”

“You’ve been through a great deal, Sam, and maybe your head is barely holding together,” Castiel interrupted. “But your soul… any other soul that went through what you did in the Cage would have never recovered, even with my help.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Sam said.

Castiel shook his head. “I know. You who have so much faith in everyone and everything else have so little in yourself.”

“Okay, let’s… come back to this later? We have someone writing about us under Carver Edlund’s name, we should probably figure out what the hell’s going on there.”

“I’m gonna get Charlie, between the two of us we should be able to get some answers by tracing his posts.” Sam left, but he kept looking over his shoulder at Cas.

When Sam was gone, Cas picked up the printout again. “And this is exactly why I never said anything to Sam. Before, it wasn’t any more awkward than usual. Now things will be.”

 

Sam and Charlie came back with answers. The posts came from a computer in Colorado. Tracking it led them to a hotel run by a Native American tribe. In the hotel, Sam’s condition deteriorated quickly, making it difficult for him to stand up. “I’ve got him, I can provide some relief, although I can’t cure him,” Castiel said. “You and Kevin and Charlie go find the computer.”

Kevin pointed down a hallway. “This way. I can feel who we’re after.”

Sam reached out for Castiel’s hand. “Help me. Can you make me strong enough to go with them?”

“I believe so.” Castiel reached up, gently brushing Sam’s bangs out of the way as he poured grace into Sam’s head. Sam straightened up, and his breathing and body temperature became more normal. “Can you manage?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Cas.” Sam didn’t let go of Cas’s hand, though, letting Cas lead him as they followed Kevin.

Kevin found a secret door, revealing a middle-aged man with curly hair and scruffy facial hair. “What’s this? Who are you?” The man looked up from his computer and gasped in shock. “Kevin Tran! Well, that’s how you found me. What are you doing here, Kevin?”

Kevin looked at the others in confusion. “You… know me?”

“Of course I know you! Prophet of the Lord, Kevin Tran. And… bless me, Castiel? And the Winchesters, of course. So you must be Charlie.” The guy drew an angel blade. “I don’t know what you’re here for, but I left Heaven for a reason.”

“We’re not here to take you back,” Castiel said, but then he went blank.

“No, we’re here about this.” Dean thrust the printout at the guy. “Who are you?”

“I’m Metatron. Scribe of God?” He took the printout. “Oh, I see you’re reading my work. Well. I’m flattered.”

“Why are you writing these?” Sam asked. “Especially the parts you’re making up.”

“Creative license,” Metatron said with a wave of his hand. “The Gospel of Winchester isn’t finished yet, and since the prophet who was writing it has disappeared and the new one’s working on the tablets… that’s what’s wrong with Sam, right? He’s doing the Hell Trials? I can feel the resonance.”

“You need to come home.” Dean turned to see Castiel with a blade in his hand, advancing on Metatron. “Come home, Metatron.”

“So the archangels can torture God’s secrets out of me? Let me think.” Metatron put a finger on his chin. “No.”

Cas didn't back down. “The archangels are gone. Gabriel and Raphael are dead, Michael and Lucifer are locked in the Cage. Come back, or I will take you back. Your choice.”

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean got between Cas and Metatron.

Cas didn’t blink. “Stand aside, Dean, or I will be forced to hurt you as well.”

“No, seriously, man. What the hell are you doing?”

Cas threw a punch, dropping Dean to the floor. Sam reached out and grabbed Cas’s arm. “Cas, what are you doing? What’s going on?” he asked.

Metatron came forward and touched Castiel’s forehead. “Naomi. Should’ve known. If it’s not an archangel, of course it would be her.” There was a flash of light, and Castiel dropped to the ground. “I’m going to regret this. I already know. But you need the angel tablet if you’re going to save him. Kevin, brace yourself.”

Kevin shouted and bent over. When he recovered, he nodded to Metatron. “Got it. Thanks. Come on, guys.”

“Wait, before you go.” Metatron walked toward Sam. “Are you sure you want to go through with the Trials? There will be a great cost, and serious consequences. Just think about it before you head for Hell, because after that, you’re going to get a lot worse.”

“Head for Hell?” Sam looked at Kevin for answers.

“Yeah, I haven’t quite worked out exactly what you’re supposed to get, but you need to go to Hell and retrieve something,” Kevin said. “I’m close.”

“Okay.” Dean sat up and reached out for Castiel, checking on him. He was still alive.

“He’s not going to wake up until you have the angel tablet,” Metatron said. “He’s been brainwashed. Under the control of Naomi. I don’t know what’ll happen when you wake him up, but at least it’ll be his choice.”

“Okay, well, Cas was kind of our ride here, so could you…” Before Dean could finish the sentence, they were in a crypt.

Kevin moved quickly, digging the tablet out from where it was hidden. He carefully set it in Castiel’s hand. There was a flare of bright white light.

When the flare subsided, Castiel got to his feet, holding the tablet close to himself. “Thank you, Kevin.”

“Yeah.” Kevin reached for the tablet, but Castiel pulled back. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

“Metatron is right. This tablet needs to be protected. I can’t let it…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas, where would be safer for it than in the bunker? Me and Sam, we can’t do anything with it, Kev and Charlie are a little busy with the demon tablet right now. Nobody wants to close off Heaven or shut away the angels. We can keep it safe from demons, and after what Naomi did to you, you can’t want her to have it. We’re family, Cas. Trust us.” He reached out a hand for the tablet.

“I’ll take it to the bunker, but I need to be the one to hide it, Dean. Please.” Dean nodded, and Castiel reached out a hand. “Everyone take hold.”

Back at the bunker, Castiel disappeared almost immediately. Sam burst into laughter. Off Dean’s look, he explained, “We never did get a good answer from Metatron about why he was writing the Carver Edlund stuff or how he was doing it so close to the original style.”

“Oh, yeah. He said not to tell you guys, but screw him,” Kevin said with a grin. “He can imitate the style of any of the prophets, since he’s the Scribe of God and all, and he knew there was more to your story. So he decided to tell it, but since it’s fiction, he added his own improvements. Why he picked Sam and Cas, who knows.”

“Could’ve been a lot worse,” Charlie added. “He could’ve shipped you and Sam, Dean. I know you know a lot of people do. Actually, popular speculation was you and Cas before the new stuff started coming out.”

“People on the Internet have too much imagination,” Dean grumbled.

“I’m heading back to the demon tablet. See if I can figure out what Sam needs to get from Hell,” Kevin said. “Charlie? Coming?” Charlie followed him out.

Castiel came back then. “I owe the two of you an explanation.”

“For?” Dean asked.

"The way I've been avoiding you lately." Castiel looked between the brothers. “I’ve known something was wrong since Samandriel’s death. I killed him, under Naomi’s control, to keep secrets she didn’t want Crowley to discover. I didn’t know what was wrong or why it was happening, but I knew that I could become a threat to anyone around me at any time. And I couldn’t stand the thought of Naomi turning me against the two of you.”

“Well, you’re free now, so if you want to hang around and help me deal with whatever the Trials are going to do to me, I’d really appreciate it.” Sam stood up and hugged Castiel. It took Cas a minute before he remembered to hug back.

“So, you two, uh…” Dean said.

“It’s in the Winchester Gospel. Who am I to argue?” Sam winked at Dean.

Cas pulled away from Sam. “These Trials. If you pursue them to the end, you will die. I don’t know if I could bring you back from it. I’ll help you, if you still want to pursue it, but I will not help you die without at least warning you.”

“You’re sure?” Sam asked.

“No, I’m not sure. But I am sure that if you let it go now, Kevin can finish translating the tablet. If I'm wrong, we can find another Hellhound for you to kill later, once we have better information about the consequences.”

“Or I can do the Trials, like I was supposed to,” Dean said. “If you’re gonna die… you know I’m not just gonna sit back and let you do this, Sammy!”

“Well, I’m not going to let you, either,” Sam said. “I’ll do the second Trial. As long as I don’t do the incantation, it shouldn’t make me any worse. We have until then to decide whether I’m gonna keep going or let this go.”

“Okay then. I’ll… let you two talk, then.” Dean headed out.

Castiel took a step back from Sam. “Sam, you don’t have to let Metatron…”

Sam laughed. “Cas. That was a joke. I’ve been in love with you since you took the Hell memories from me.”

“Oh. In that case, may I kiss you?” Sam nodded, and Castiel came closer. It wasn’t how Metatron would have written it. In Sam’s opinion, it was better.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no idea. I'd forgotten all about this until I opened the file to see what it was.
> 
> Comments make fanfic writers happy!


End file.
